eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Senator Eli Hatali
Senator Eli Hatali was a villain who is part of an operation funded by the Government to capture and experiment upon people with special abilities. Having had the power of precognition once and losing it, he had a precognition about specials ending the world and has since made it his only and sole objective to stop that future at any cost. However the future might have had changed already since he had this vision so many years ago. History before RP He was born the 2nd of December of 1945, in Albuquerque, New Mexico. At a young age he showed a lot of interest in the field of engineering and was actually selected to enter in a gifted minds program, skipping several years in the process, however his parents weren’t able to pay and he had to return to a public school once they ran out of money. Eli was the son of a Native American farm worker and a nurse. His mother actually started supporting his family once the farm where his father worked stopped being productive and had to let him go. After his return to a public school at age 11 he suffered some abuse from his class mates, who by now were 16 years old. He still out did them in class which at the beginning meant several beatings, however he quickly adapted and by the means of his intelligence he learned how to manipulate people easily. Two years after his return to the public system and having to grow up way faster than other kids his age due to his advancement in his classes, he finished high school with a GPA of 4.0, and after receiving bad news from his parents that weren’t expecting to pay for college until several years in the future, he had work hard to get scholarships and financial aid. He quickly obtained financial aid from an institution that granted help to students that showed aptitude in the several of the fields that he excelled like physics and math, and at age 13 he was sent to MIT to study engineering and aerodynamics. In MIT he made a lot of friendships that would serve him later during his life, He graduated 2 years later after taking extra hours and some courses during the summers and at age 15 he was already looking for a job to help support his family. The company that gave him his financial aid however, told him that in the contract he had signed two years earlier it stated that after the completion of his degree, he had to work for the weapons development and research department (WDR) of the United States military. Even though Eli didn’t like the idea at first he eventually complied due to the fact that he would be able to sustain his parents and make a good living. It was 1960 now and since the law required legal consent from his parents and that they lived with him, his entire family moved to Virginia where he started working for the military. The military required him to join the ranks as soon as he turned 18, and during his third year in the WDR department, he joined the marines, although the government promised his parents that he would never see the battlefield. He joined even against his father wishes who argued that the war in Vietnam was rising and it wasn’t safe to join the army. During his time in the WDR he helped create many of the chemical weapons that Kennedy authorized during his administration, and by the time he was 20, President LBJ sent forces into Vietnam. He was safe for the time being, although he kept seeing a lot of marines being deployed in the news. However one day in 1967, when he was 21, he received a notification requesting him to go to war, his father was against the idea and actually suggested him to go to Canada, but Eli in fear of letting his parents without a stable income, and due to a good deal of nationalism decided to go. He spent a lot of time in Vietnam, where he learned to use the same weapons he had spent the last 7 years developing. He wasn’t supposed to be in the armed conflict, he was only supposed to go as a local engineer and technician for the helicopters, weapons and other sort of stuff, however he had been taught to use the weapons for self defense. In January 1968, Eli was in the U.S. embassy, when the Vietcong broke the Tet, that was an agreement to not attack during the New Lunar Year holiday, and took his whole battalion by surprise, forcing Eli to use his weapons for self defense, it would have worked, although the Vietcong kidnapped him and forced him to repair their equipment, and also submitting him to torture, although they eventually realized that he didn’t know anything and had been sent with other American captives that were set for execution. He spent 10 months in captivity, and one day shortly before he, and a dozen other Americans were to be executed, one of the prisoners developed an ability, setting in fire their constraints, letting them free while the guards slept and then burning the whole town to ashes. Eli had never seen such destruction, an entire village gone and only caused by a man, an unarmed man, and even though he felt gratitude for the man, he couldn’t help but to think that if such power ended in the wrong hands the world would be in a lot of trouble. Eli, who in the war was codenamed Albu, got sent back to America near the end of 1968, and was sent along with other people, including, the only two survivors of a squad, who were nicknamed Dallas and Austin. Eli heard some of his talk while in the chopper back and couldn’t help but to be curious by how Dallas had survived a shot to the gut. Arriving to the USA, and when it was time for Eli to give his report to his superiors about what had happened in the war, Eli went to his sergeant and told him everything about how he had been set free by someone with super human abilities. His sergeant laughed and sent him to military court, where he was about to be dismissed with mental instability due to war trauma. However, someone in the higher ranks made the whole case disappear and Eli’s rank remained the same, he didn’t know who to thank, but he learned that talking about super abilities wasn’t exactly the most bright thing he could do, and decided never to speak about it again. This promise however was soon to be broken, and in 1972 when he was 26, an agent of the CIA called Edmund Carter approached him, and told him to tell him a detailed account of what Eli had seen. Eli lied at first and blamed it all to mental stress, however the agent revealed that they knew about people with super human abilities. After he gave the agent a detailed account of what had happened during the war, and also gave him a detailed account of what he had heard from Dallas and Austin, the agent made a couple of files about this, which were sent to the Pentagon. Then agent Carter offered Eli a job at the CIA, to work in a recently created project called Stargate. Eli told the agent Carter that he didn’t had any experience in supernatural activities and that his field of expertise was weapon development, but Carter replied that this were just a different kind of weapons, but in the end it was basically the same. Being driven by curiosity, he accepted the offer and returned to Virginia. With his huge raise he could afford to send his parents back to New Mexico, where he gave money to his father to buy and restore the farm where he used to work at, and even though his father was still angry that he had gone to war he accepted the gifts. During his time working in the Stargate project, Eli made amazing discoveries in several paranormal fields, like Remote Viewing and precognition, and it was exactly the area of precognition the one that would attract his interest the most. In 1981 after 9 years of intense work and secret experimentation, he made his most intense discovery, ironically enough the discovery was an accident. One day after his shift was over, he had been in his office, and he had a precognitive attack himself, drawing a scene in his notebook that he would later see come true. He started taking notes about himself, although he kept his power secret to his co-workers and to the rest of the agency, luckily enough he was in a good position to make sure he wouldn’t be found, and as time passed he became less concerned about people finding out he had a power. Later that same year, at age 36, he met Jessica White, a former patient of one of his remote viewing experiments, and fell in love with her, and in 1983, he married her, later that year their first and only child was born, they named him Jason after Jessica’s father, who had died of cancer 5 years before that. Life was pretty good for Eli in the 80’s and thanks to his power he made great discoveries in the fields of parapsychology, and he also learned a lot about genetics and neurology during his time in the Stargate project. A lot of time passed where Eli had a fairly normal life, except for dealing with a lot of paranormal stuff in Langley. During this time, Eli got two PhD’s, one in Biochemistry and the other in Physics, and in 1993 when he was 48 years old, his wife was diagnosed with lung cancer. It was stage 4 when they detected it and the doctors gave her only a year to live, if he was lucky. He took the news of his wife’s disease very harshly, and was convinced that where paranormal methods in which his wife could be saved, he just needed to find them. He knew where to start, Dallas and Austin, from the Vietnam War, that conversation he over heard had set his path into the Stargate project and now was probably his only chance to cure his wife. The investigation had started, he needed to find who Dallas and Austin were, and in order to do that he needed to re-open the Lonestar case, although now after years of working for the CIA he finally had the authority to do it. After some months of intense investigation, he learned that Dallas and Austin were actually Petrelli and Linderman, and after more investigation he learned about Primatech. However, when he finally found out about Linderman and how he could help his wife, she had already died. The burial was in February of 1994, and Eli and Jason, who was 11 by now, were devastated by the loss of Jessica. Eli that by now was head of the Stargate project, didn’t took his wife’s death well, and shifted the focus of the project from using abilities as weapons, to using them to help and heal people. In 1995, the CIA ordered the closure of the Stargate project due to Eli’s new focus and decided to fire Eli from the agency. However he got a job as head of the department of weapon detection and prevention in the FBI. By 1999, he was doing fairly well in the FBI, when he got a precognition about the future, where specials were a big amount of the population, and were an enormous threat to mankind. With this knowledge, he decided to go and talk with the founders of Primatech that he had investigated some years before, and arrived with Arthur Petrelli, who took his power and told him to let others handle the future. Now powerless, Eli swore to stop people with powers from destroying the world, and has since become involved with other people like him that know about specials and want to stop them. In year 2001, his son Jason moved away to go to college and Eli decided that it would be best for him to go back to New Mexico, where he settled and took a job in the New Mexico government. He began to gather political influence in the area, and decided to run for the Senate in 2008, the race was really close, although one week before the elections he was down in the polls. However, the death of his Dad, who died of old age at age 90 gave him enough sympathy to win his place in the senate. Although soon after gaining possession, his mother, at 89 years old also died, it is unknown if she died of old age or of loneliness after losing her husband. Government Plot After losing his powers, Eli realized how dangerous special people were in the world and started associating himself with the group called. The Prometheans. It was there that he met James Ignatius Mosley, one of the members of the organization and soon became friends. James however had a kid Harrison Mosley, which was special, and even though several efforts from James during his childhood and early teens, there appeared to be no cure. James approached Eli because his group was interested in what Eli knew about specials during his years of working with them and because he shared a mentality that Specials should be stopped. After winning his chair in the Senate, Eli started getting involved in government operations handling them and arresting them, which were ironically handled by the special son of Arthur, Nathan Petrelli. Eli got some level of control in the operation and he went to capture some specials himself, including Ruby May and Senator Shannon Lewis, with the help of his man in the operation, a man that had proven to be quite effective during the duration of this operation, Richard Brewster. He discovered the plot of the Alliance to rescue his prisoners and he has done nothing to stop it, knowing that if the specials manage to break out after trespassing federal property, the president might just give him control and jurisdiction over the whole operation, not only allowing them to capture them but also other methods, such as lethal force. Rescue the president plot After beating the resistance in Building 26, Eli had a meeting with the president, who refused to increase his power and his budget for capturing specials. Beaten the Senator returned to his office where the Fixer Killer was waiting for him. Both of them talked and after a while they noticed that their problems were similar so they planned a way to get what they wanted, kidnapping the president and blaming it on specials. The president got kidnapped and Eli blamed it on the specials, making a huge press conference where he was sure the resistance would strike. Being right again, he managed to kidnap the leader of the resistance, a girl that called herself Pulse and then forced her to get the resistance inside Building 26. After she did this, the Senator was about to explode the Building 26 with the resistance inside of it but Harrison Mosley got there before he could go on with his plan, killing him in his office. Personality and Appearance Eli is a very quiet person. He thinks everything twice before speaking, which is reflected on how well thought is everything he says. Eli although not the most ambitious person ever, has a great share of it, which makes him want to constantly be better. He is very calm, and is exceptionally good under pressure. His composure is flawless even in the most difficult circumstances. He has a constant battle with death, and hates it. He accepts that he's going to die some day, but he hates death taking people close to him early, although this has made some sort of a shell on him, and this allows him to take hard choices and not really caring about the people involved, as he knows that life isn't always fair. He married pretty late in life, and he actually married to a patient, his life usually revolves around his work, which is reflected in the fact that he doesn't have many friends outside his line of work. However, as a promise to his wife he wants his son to be able to live his life in plenitude. This comes from Eli's desire to always keep a promise. Eli doesn't hate people with powers per se, but he knows that the world will be a better place without powers. So he has accepted the fact that he will have to make hard choices during his life. Always wears suits and high end clothing. Italian slacks and Haute Couture. He likes to keep his hair straight and sometimes can be found with reading glasses. Uses a golden Rolex and a golden chain around his neck. Some times he doesn’t shave for a couple of days and has a noticeable white beard but most of the time he keeps it shaved. Since he won the race for Senate, Eli seems like he has aged way too fast. He has a good physic which comes from being in the army and being used to work out constantly. This reflects in the fact that for a 64 year old, he could take on any common person out there in a fight if it came to it. Even though he looks way older with all the wrinkles, and gray hair, this makes him seem more distinguished, which is appropriate for someone in the Senate. He has a face and a posture that make people naturally respect him. Category:Characters Category:Deceased